The present invention relates to a method, and a kit for practicing the method, for increasing the odds of conceiving a child of a desired gender. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for biasing the odds of conceiving a child having a selected gender which involves either following a first integrated program of diet, nutriceuticals, douching and timing of intercourse to increase the chances of conceiving a child having a male gender or, alternatively, following a second integrated program of diet, nutriceuticals, douching and timing of intercourse to increase the chances of conceiving a child having a female gender. The present invention also relates to a first kit which facilitates following the first integrated method or a second kit for following the second integrated method.
When thinking of conceiving and having a baby, people often have a preference for a child having a particular gender. However, it is somewhat difficult for a couple to select or even influence the selection of the gender of an as yet not conceived child as many factors influence natural gender selection. It has been well known for many years that gender is determined by the presence of two X chromosomes in females (XX) or one X chromosome and one Y chromosome in males (XY). Sex cells, i.e., the sperm and the egg, are formed from cell divisions of cells with diploid chromosomes of either XX or XY to have only one chromosome type, either X or Y. Union of sperm and egg during the fertilization process results in a zygote containing one chromosome from the female and one chromosome from the male. Thus, only one type of egg results from the female, an egg containing a single X chromosome. But two types of sperm result from the male, one carrying a single X chromosome and one carrying a single Y chromosome. Since these two types of sperm are produced in equal numbers there is a 50-50 chance of conceiving one gender or the other if all other factors are equal since fertilization of an egg by an X-bearing sperm will lead to an XX zygote while fertilization of an egg by a sperm with a Y chromosome will lead to an XY zygote.
It is believed, however, that certain factors can be manipulated to increase the chances of fertilization by an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d carrying sperm, thereby increasing the odds of conceiving a female child, or alternatively, certain factors can be manipulated to increase the chances of fertilization by a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d carrying sperm, thereby increasing the odds of conceiving a male child.
There have been some previous attempts to identify and influence factors involved in the natural gender selection process. Previous efforts in this regard have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,434 Jul. 13, 1982 to Erisson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,984 to Dec. 6, 1988 to Marsik. Other patents relating to methods for achieving conception and particular gender are U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,084 Oct. 15, 1991 to Riesen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,212 Jul. 19, 1977 to Karuhn.
The specific timing of intercourse was shown by Kleegman, S. J. in 1966 to influence gender selection and has subsequently been supported by other investigators. Shettles L B: Factors influencing sex ratios. Int J Gynaecol Obstet 8:643, 1970 and Vear C S: Preselective sex determination. Med J Aust 2:700, 1977.
It is also known that alterations in the production and composition of cervical mucus occur during the menstrual cycle, and that these alterations greatly influence fertility. Katz D F: Am J Obstet Gynecol 1991; 165: 1984-6; Sperof L: Clinical Gynecolgoic Endocrinology and Fertility, 6th edition, 1999. As ovulation nears, the electrolyte composition and pH of the mucus changes so as to enhance sperm transport and viability. By using vaginal douches in accordance with the present invention to augment this cyclical variance of the cervical mucus, the ultimate ratio of viable xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d carrying and xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d carrying sperm being presented to the egg can be altered. xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d carrying sperm have been previously shown to remain viable longer, be somewhat larger and be more capable of surviving in an acidic mucus environment, while xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d carrying sperm are known to be smaller and to have greater mobility in alkaline mucus environments.
Dietary factors may also influence gender selection. A diet high in alkaline-ash foods and low in sodium and potassium has been shown to create a significant bias for female conceptions, while the converse is true for male conceptions (Stolkowski J: Int. J Gynaecol Obst 18: 440-443, 1980). Supplementation of diet with Vitamin D and Vitamin B6 in accordance with the present invention leads to an increased absorption of the desired nutrients.
Preconception hormonal levels may also influence the conceived gender (James W H. J Theor Biol. 1996; 180: 271-86). Many naturally occurring dietary food products contain estrogen analogues, which show an affinity for binding with estrogen receptors. Furthermore, naturally occurring flavenoids inhibit the metabolism of exogenous phytoestrogens leading to an increased affect of these compounds (Sperof L: Clinical Gynecologic Endocrinology and Fertility, 6th edition, 1999).
Gender selection techniques have also included techniques wherein sperm is separated into specimens of different sperm types. These techniques involve the mechanical separation of xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d chromosome carrying sperm. However, the resulting specimens typically contain a significant amount of both types of sperm. In accordance with this technique the selected specimen is artificially introduced into the female by trained laboratory technicians under the guidance of a physician in either a medical office, a fertility clinic or hospital. However, the availability of this service is very limited and the service is relatively expensive. This technique is also relatively unreliable in conceiving the desired gender.
Another method for selecting gender involves artificially producing several conceptions in the laboratory and then implanting only those conceptions of the desired gender into the female. This technique is typically limited to couples needing to avoid a sex linked genetic disease. It is also invasive; having the requirement of harvesting multiple eggs from the female with a surgical procedure, and involves the destruction of the conceptions resulting in the wrong gender. This technique is also very expensive and, hence, is not generally available to the public.
These mechanical techniques describing the current and prior art available for gender selection highlight the complexity, cost and limited availability of effective gender selection techniques. But there is a need for an easy to use, effective gender selection program which is available worldwide. Previous attempts to meet this demand focused upon only a limited number of the factors influencing natural gender selection. A need exists for a method and a kit facilitating practice of the method that integrates a system of manipulation of natural factors to influence gender selection and which enables a couple, in the privacy of their own home, to manipulate these factors so as to create a preconception gender selection bias in the favor of the chosen sex.
In accordance with the present invention a method and kit is provided which incorporates lifestyle recommendations, specific dietary guidelines, nutritional supplements including vitamins, minerals and herbs, vaginal douches, chemical ovulation predictors, instructions for determining and assessing the biphasic basal body temperature shift and cervical mucus changes heralding the onset of ovulation along with specific instructions on how to monitor, record and integrate the use and timing of these various aspects. Prior to this invention, no one has provided an integral method and kit product which synergistically combines multiple factors and components into a preconception gender selection method and kit which can be made readily available to the public and used in the privacy of one""s own home.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided to take advantage of naturally occurring factors that influence gender selection in such a way as to create a bias to conceive a specific gender. This is accomplished by teaching a woman how to recognize the various stages of her menstrual cycle and how and when to use ovulation predictor reagent strips to accurately predict when ovulation will occur. Specific instructions are provided as to when a couple should engage in intercourse.
A method for influencing the chances of conceiving a child of a selected gender comprises the steps of:
(A) Following a selected diet;
(B) Supplementing said diet with selected nutriceuticals;
(C) Douching with a selected douche prior to intercourse; and
(D) Selectively timing intercourse.
A kit is provided with instructions, a temperature measuring device, capsules containing selected nutriceuticals and a douche.